Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile phone including (i) an insert metal plate, (ii) a pin fixed to the insert metal plate, and (iii) a resin part formed by insert molding so that (a) a peripheral edge of the insert metal plate is covered with the resin part and (b) an end surface of the pin is exposed.
According to the mobile phone of Patent Literature 1, a component container section for containing a circuit substrate and electronic components is configured to have (i) a bottom surface which is made up of the insert metal plate having an antenna function for digital television, (ii) a lateral surface which is made up of the resin part that is molded integral with the insert metal plate, and (iii) an upper surface made up of a pressing member that presses a whole circumference of a packing member. With the configuration, it is possible to achieve airtightness.
Moreover, the end surface of the metal pin fixed to the insert metal plate having the antenna function for digital television is in contact with a flexible antenna spring leaf which is fastened together with a hinge mounting metal piece that is connected with the circuit substrate such that the flexible antenna spring leaf is being pressed toward the end surface of the metal pin. This makes it possible to electrically connect the insert metal plate, which has the antenna function for digital television, with the circuit substrate for sure.